Osaka Onslaught
The Osaka Onslaught was a battle that took place on June 16, 2016. Battle The Tachyons decide to next attack Osaka. Leviathans storm in and attack, while El Gusano Gigante comes in and burns down buildings with his toxic blasts. A mind-controlled Zilla Jr. appears to help El Gusano. Two UFOs fly down and beam down two kaiju, Gelatinous Cube and Jackal-Lantern. To defend Osaka, AZJira appears in his Ghidorah form, along with Gamera. Jay comes out from the shadows to fight El Gusano Gigante. Finally ??? warps in to destroy every kaiju, even the good ones. Reptilians come out of the Leviathans and attack as well. Gelatinous Cube makes the first move, attacking and missing ???. Gamera, El Gusano, and Jackal-Lantern all begin to fight. Zilla Jr. and AZJira battle, while the Reptilians attack ??? after he fires upon Jackal-Lantern. The kaiju fires back, but misses and hits a Leviathan, which is fine by him. Jay fights off El Gusano while Gamera fights Jackal-Lantern, turning to Zilla Jr. when he senses something wrong with him. Jay drives El Gusano into retreating underground, and Jackal-Lantern attacks the Tachyons, Gamera, and Zilla Jr. all at once with exploding kaiju-sized pumpkins. As AZJira uses a blocking TK field on Zilla Jr. in an attempt to free him, ??? fires upon LV and Jackal-Lantern sends more explosive pumpkins upon them. As Gelatinous Cube destroys Leviathans, AZJira makes an energy shockwave that reduces all of the Reptilians down to basic matter. Gamera and Jackal-Lantern viciously battle, biting, slashing, and using energy attacks on each other. In the chaos, a Cryptocleidus attacks Gamera as well, and Jackal-Lantern uses an explosive pumpkin point-blank. As the Cryptocleidus is killed by a wave of acidic goo aimed at him AND Gamera from Gelatinous Cube, AZJira assaults the Leviathans with many different beams, while Jay attacks both Leviathans and Gelatinous Cube. Another Cryptocleidus pops up behind ??? and attacks him, with ??? returning fire. Gamera uses his jet boosters and sharp shell to fly and cut into Jackal-Lantern. Gamera blocks shuriken pumpkins with his shell. Gamera turns on El Gusano attacks him. A Zunist battleship appears on the scene as well, with AZJira retreating at the sight of it. The battleship destroys a Leviathan with an antimatter shell. Meanwhile, the Cryptocleidus tries to bite ???, but he blasts energy into his mouth that explodes, killing the Cryptocleidus. As El Gusano Gigante and Gamera fight, Gelatinous Cube attacks them both, and Jay fights El Gusano Gigante with his ignited blade. As the Zunist ship destroys Leviathans, a bigger, Greater Leviathan reveals itself and fires on the attackers. Gelatinous Cube attacks Zilla Jr. next with lasers, sending him into Gamera's fist, making him eat dirt. The KoZ battleship begins to fly straight towards the Greater Leviathan next, not turning or stopping at all. Jay attacks El Gusano with fire, while Gamera helps and also assaults Zilla Jr. and Gelatinous Cube with fireballs, though the latter bounces over it. As Greater Leviathan fires a Quantum Deconstrucor-esque blast down at some buildings, the Zunist ship picks up speed. Zilla Jr. attacks Jay with atomic breath, and ??? gets the Saturn Memory out of their belt, and puts it into their arm cannon. The KoZ battleship finally rams into the Greater Leviathan, heavily damaging it. As ??? prepares his ultimate attack, Jackal-Lantern attacks Zilla Jr., only for Gamera to bombard both with fireballs. Jackal-Lantern digs underground but the fireball pursues him, forcing him to grab Gelatinous Cube and use him as a shield. Meanwhile, the KoZ ship is hit by laser beams, but keeps attacking the Greater Leviathan and ramming into it. The KoZ ship sends prism beams into the Greater Leviathan's hull, making it explode gloriously. ??? finishes charging up a very large energy ball on the end of their arm cannon, and fires it upon the remaining kaiju. The KoZ ship beams away El Gusano Gigante, who was freed of his mind control when the Greater Leviathan exploded, and retreats. Jackal-Lantern digs away from the explosion, and Gelatinous Cube jumps down with him. As Zilla Jr. and Gamera fight, they take the full brunt of the explosion caused by ???, but Zilla Jr. burrows away shortly beforehand, still mind-controlled. Enduring the pain, Gamera sends a stream of fire into Jackal-Lantern's tunnel, but he makes it collapse behind him to block the flames. As Gamera and ??? leave, several Nexo Destroyer Ships, Nexo Saucers and Nexo Light Carriers fly from the shatter, followed by a Nexo Heavy Battlecruiser being deployed from the shatter, which in turn is followed by a modified Vortaak Carrier dropping down with an escort, although they too leave shortly after. Important Events *Jackal-Lantern is introduced. *Gamera is introduced. *El Gusano Gigante is freed from Tachyon mind control. *A Greater Leviathan is destroyed. Casualties *Two Cryptocleidus *A Greater Leviathan *Leviathans *Reptilians Category:Events Category:Battles